The Great Story of the Black and White Families
by Goofy4ever
Summary: Adrianna is Jacob Black's unknown cousin. She lives in La Push having left Canada three years ago with her grandmother and little sister. When they left, they left all their family members behind. When they left a big battle was taking place. When Embry imprints on her and she on him her life changes. Better summery inside.
1. Intro

Intro

Adrianna White is an unknown cousin to Jacob Black. Her great-grandmother was sister to Ephraim Black, Jacob's great-grandfather. She has lived on her family's island, Mystical Island, in Canada all her life. One day something terrible happens killing most of her family. Her grandmother, little sister, and herself flee to La Push seeking safety.

They've been here for three years and haven't seen any of their family members. They keep quiet and haven't gone back to the island. When she bumps into the wolf packs she imprints and gets imprinted on by Embry. She also recognizes Jake, and soon they become a family. She's happy to have a family again and is happy.

But nothing can be so simple. People from her past are coming back and evil is lurking in the dark. Will she and her loved ones survive?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- strangers  
During New Moon  
Third person point of view

It was a quiet day on Mystical Island in Canada. Mystical Island is an island bought by James White for his family. It is very beautiful and peaceful. Everyone was on the island having lunch when nine strangers appeared.

* * *

Adrianna's point of view

We were all eating lunch when nine strange people walked up to us. They are very pale, dressed fancy, and have blood-red eyes. Grandpa stood up and looked at the strange people.  
"Hello," the tallest guy says.  
"Hello, may I ask what you are doing on my island?" grandpa asks.  
"Oh I'm very sorry, we didn't know that this was private property," he says smirking.  
"We were just swimming when we smelt something so mouth-watering," the another male says looking right at me. I gulped and dad stood up glaring at him.  
"Well as you can see you need to leave or we will call the police," dad says.  
"Very well if that's your wish," the first guy says.  
"But we would to like you a question first," the shortest female says.  
"Yes?" grandpa asks.  
"Why is it that some of you smell so delicious while others smell disgusting?" the another female asks.  
"Why is it that you are so pale and have red eyes?" dad asks.  
"Oh well I think you know that answer," the first guy says smirking.  
"As you know our answer," grandpa says.  
"Well I'm afraid that we can't leave because we need a little snack before we leave," he says and all the wolves phase snarling and growling. All of the non wolves grabbed us kids and ran inside different houses.  
"Grandma who are those people?" Corey asks grandma.  
"I'll tell you later, now we have to get out of here!" grandma says in a worried voice. She pulled down a book that reveled a secret stair case. Grandma, Corey and I were the only ones in this house and they started going down the stairs but I realized something.  
"I have to go back!" I say but grandma grabs my hand.  
"No, we have to leave!" she says sternly.  
"But what about everyone else?" I ask.  
"They will come when they are done," she says and then I hear whining and whimpering.  
"No I have to help them!" I say running out of the house. I know I'm only sixteen but I'm not leaving my family. When I open the door I see a big fight. Everyone is fighting the strange people. I start walking but am grabbed from behind by cold hands. I scream but and stopped by extreme pain in my wrist.  
"Shut up you little girl!" my captor says. Then a wolf spots us, grandpa, he walks to us growling.  
"One more step and I'll break her to pieces!" my captor threatens and that stops grandpa in his tracks. He growls but gets a look that I can tell is a smile. I then am let go and fall to the ground and see grandpa jump over me and to the stranger. I see my brother Josh helping grandpa tear that guy to pieces. I look up and see grandma running to me. She helps me up and we go back into the house and down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the fight  
Josh's point of view

Why oh why does she have to try to help!? I wish my little sister Adrianna would just listen once. I help grandpa rip the vampire to pieces and turn to look at him. We smile at each other and then I go to help someone else when I hear the most horrible sound ever, a whine but it sounds like screaming to me. I turn around and see my grandfather being bitten by a vampire! I growl and attack the leech tearing it to pieces for hurting my grandfather. When finish I go over to my grandfather who is laying on the ground whimpering.  
"Grandpa," I whisper nudging him and then lay next to him.  
"Go help the others!" he says.  
"No I need to protect you!" I say.  
"I'm your alpha and that is a command!" he demands using his alpha tone and I have to go help the others.

By the time all the vampires are all dead there's only myself, uncle Drake, and my cousin Samson alive. All of my family died just because of some stupid leeches! I fall on the ground crying by my dead parents. I can only hope that everyone else is safe and alive, especially my sisters. My uncle comes over to me and hugs me.  
"I'm so sorry Josh," he says crying himself, this is his family too.  
"Me too!" I say as I look for my cousin. He's kneeling by his mother crying too. After we cry over of losses we bury everyone and grab things we need and leave the island. I take one more look at Mystical Island and can see the memories I'm leaving behind. I smile and then shed a tear and frown again. I will always remember that place and everyone there!

* * *

Adrianna's point of view

After grandma brought me back inside the house and down the stairs she grabbed a backpack. We walked for a while until we came to the very back of the island where a boat was waiting for us. We got in and grandma drove away from Mystical Island. I had a feeling that I would never see that island again or the people who live there. I silently cried while thinking of all the memories I have on that island. I was born and raised there and never thought I would leave, not now at least. But because of those strangers we had to leave and my family is dying. Corey sat by me crying before she fell asleep. I soon fell asleep too thinking of my memories on Mystical Island.

When I woke up Corey was still sleeping with her head in my lap. I smiled down at her but then remembered everything. I looked up and saw my grandmother still driving the boat. I got up setting Corey's head on my seat and heading to grandma.  
"Grandma?" I ask.  
"Oh you're up," she says. She looks tired and has red puffy eyes, like when you've cried.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"La Push, Washington, it's where our ancestors are from," she says.  
"Grandma what really happened?" I ask.  
"I'll tell you when we get to our new house," she says.  
"Alright, wait we already have a house?" I ask.  
"When we first got the island we made an escape route and bought different houses over the US and Canada," she says.  
"You planed it well, did you know something was going to happen?" I ask.  
"No, but we just wanted to be prepared," she says and I nod. A few minutes we arrive at a cove and I sigh. I wake up Corey and we get off of the boat and go the shore of the cove. We walk a little and find a car waiting for us. We get in and I drive so my grandmother can sleep. She puts the address in the GPS and we drive away and to our new home in La Push.

When we arrived I woke up grandma and we went inside. It was a nice house and already had furniture throughout the house. Corey and I chose our rooms and then we ordered pizza for dinner. We all sat in the living room eating pizza when I asked again.  
"Grandma what happened?" I ask and she tells us that those strange people were vampires and that they wanted to kill us. She told us more about vampires and that we were made to protect our land from vampires. When Corey asked if anyone was coming back grandma said most likely not and that they were probable all dead. That made me snap and I started shaking I knew what was happening and ran outside and phased into a giant wolf. I started crying and let out a sorrow filled howl. I didn't want to talk so I ran, ran all the way to some cliffs. I looked down at the ocean and saw that I had black fur with white streaks, white paws, and white patches around my eyes. I cried again but then ran all the way to the Canadian border. When I reached there I was tried and just wanted to go home so I turned back and ran to our new home, La Push.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Life since that horrible day  
2 years after Breaking Dawn  
Adrianna's point of view

It's been 3 years since that horrible day and I haven't forgotten anything that happened then. Corey and I go to La Push High School but don't have many friends. I have one good friend named Julie and Corey has two friends named Ashley and Hope. We don't talk about our family though. Grandma doesn't have friends and just works to support us. Corey joined the softball team and I'm always at her games so is grandma. Grandma is always helping us and making sure we are okay. She is strong for us but every once and awhile I catch her crying in her room. I love my grandma, she is the greatest. We haven't heard anything from anybody so we don't know if anyone is still alive. I have smelt vampires crossing through and if I come across them I destroy them. If they have red eyes of course, grandma told me not to hurt the ones with yellow eyes because they only feed on animals. I am aware of the treaty and I only stay in La Push. I've never met the Cullen's but I have heard about them in town. I haven't met any other shifters yet but I have looked at our history and there are some guys in my school that fit that description. I don't talk to them though and I don't really care if they are shifters or not. I keep to myself and if I need to let out some steam I phase and take a run.

It's Friday and I am going to the beach with Corey and our friends.  
"Come on Corey they are waiting for us!" I yell up the stairs.  
"Alright I'm almost done!" she yells back.  
"Where are you girls going?" grandma asks.  
"To the beach, we will be back before dinner though," I say.  
"Alright have fun, I need to go into town to talk to some people and to get groceries, love you" she says heading out of the door.  
"Love you too," I say and she leaves. Corey comes down the stairs in a bikini with a dress over it  
"Why are you wearing that, it's cold outside!?" I ask.  
"Because I want to and you will keep me warm," she says and I roll my eyes.  
"Fine lets go," I say and we get into my jeep and head to the beach.

When we get to the beach the others are already there.  
"Hey guys," I say.  
"Hey where were you?" Julie asks me as I sit next to her.  
"Corey had to get on her bikini," I say.  
"It's 63 degrees out here, are you crazy?!" Julie asks.  
"No, okay maybe a little," Corey says and we all chuckle. Corey talks with her friends while Julie and I talk.  
"So what are you going to do during fall break?" Julie asks.  
"I don't know," I say.  
"Well if you want to I'm are going to Seattle for the weekend to see my sister," she says. I've met Nicole, Julie's sister, she's nice and goes to college in Seattle.  
"I'll think about it," I say.  
"Hey who wants to go cliff diving?" I ask. I love cliff diving, it's so much fun!  
"No thanks!" Corey and her friends say.  
"Oh come on it's so fun!" I say.  
"I don't want to die!" Hope says.  
"Come on Hope have some faith in me," I say chuckling.  
"Very funny but no," she says.  
"Fine, Julie?" I ask.  
"Sure," she says unsure but I grab her hand and run up to the cliffs before she can say otherwise. When we reach the highest cliff she looks over and squeals.  
"Okay no way I'm jumping off this cliff!" she squeals.  
"Come on, please?" I ask.  
"No see ya back on the beach," she says leaving.  
"Chicken!" I yell. I look over the side and walk back a few feet. Then I run and jump off of the cliff. I do some flips and dive into the ice cold water. When I come up I hear cheers so I look to the source of the noise. On beach I see a group of guys and a few girls who cheered from me. They're all from school, some already graduated though. I swim to the shore and Corey comes over to give me a towel, I don't need it but it will look normal.  
"Hey that was so awesome!" a guy says. I turn to look at him and he is with the group of people.  
"Thanks," I say.  
"Do you like cliff diving?" another guy asks.  
"Ya, I love it!" I say.  
"Cool, I'm Brady and this is Collin," the first guy, Brady, says.  
"Hi I'm Adrianna," I say.  
"Do you want to come cliff diving with us?" Collin asks.  
"Um," I say looking at my friends and sister. They wave at me signaling that I can go. I throw the towel to them and nod my head to Brady. He smiles and we head to the group of people


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Adrianna's point of view

"Guys this is Adrianna, she's the one who did that awesome jump," he says.  
"That was really cool," some guy says.  
"Let me introduce everyone, this is Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Nessie, and Jacob," he says and I stare at the last guy, Jacob. He looks familiar and his name sounds familiar.  
"Hi," I say to everyone.  
"Seth, Leah, and Embry aren't here, they had to do something," Brady says.  
"Okay," I say.  
"So who's going cliff diving?" Brady asks and all the boys raise their hands.  
"Lets go!" Collin says and we go leaving the girls sitting at the beach. We walk up the cliffs and to where I jumped.  
"I'm first!" Quil says and jumps. He doesn't do a big splash but it was okay. Everyone went and then it was me and Jacob.  
"Hey can I ask you a question Jacob?" I ask him.  
"You can call me Jake and sure," he says.  
"Okay Jake, have we met before but not in school?" I ask.  
"Um I don't know you seem a little familiar to me, " he says.  
"Same here," I say.  
"Hey Jake!" some one yells from behind me. I move out of Jake's way so he can talk and I look over the cliff. I hear them talking but don't listen.  
"Hey Adrianna this is Embry," Jake says and I look to them.  
"Hi Embry," I say sticking my hand out so he can shake it.  
"Hello Adrianna," he says taking my hand in his and it's warm like mine. I look to his eyes and he looks into mine. His are a rich brown color and so comforting. When I look into his eyes all strings that held me to the earth disappeared except one that belonged to him, Embry. I started at him he had his mouth open and looked directly into my eyes.  
"Um guys?" Jake asks and we both let go of our hold and look to Jake.  
"Yes?" we ask at the same time.  
"Are you alright?" he asks.  
"F, fine," I say.  
"Ya perfect," Embry says smiling at me. I smile back and then back up a few feet and run off the cliff and do some flips. I end up in the water and sigh, what happened up there?

* * *

Embry's point of view

I just got off of patrol and head to the cliffs to cliff dive with the pack. I see Jake, and he's with a girl.  
"Hey Jake!" I yell and the girl moves out of my way.  
"Hey Embry how was work?" Jake asks.  
"Fine there were no problems," I say.  
"Good," he says.  
"Who's that?" I ask referring to the girl.  
"Hey Adrianna this is Embry," Jake says and she turns to look at us.  
"Hi Embry," she says sticking my hand out so I can shake it.  
"Hello Adrianna," I say taking her hand in mine. Her hand is hot like mine! I look into her eyes the same time she does. We look straight into each others eyes and I get lost in hers. They are hazel brown and so beautiful! Looking into her eyes all strings that held me to the earth disappeared except one that belonged to her, Adrianna, my imprint. I stared at her with my mouth open and looked directly into her eyes. She stared into my eyes and I took her in she had russet skin, long wavy black hair, and was tall like 5'9. She was wearing jean shorts, and a t-shirt. She has long eyelashes, a heart-shaped face, curves in the right places, some muscle, and perfect lips.  
"Um guys?" Jake asks and we both let go of our hold and look to Jake.  
"Yes?" we ask at the same time.  
"Are you alright?" he asks.  
"F, fine," she says.  
"Ya perfect," I say smiling at her. She smiles back and then backs up a few feet and runs off the cliff. I look over the cliff and watch her do flips and then dives into the water. She comes up and looks up at me. I stare at her shocked. How could she do that? She could have killed herself! I look to Jake and he smiles.  
"She is a natural at cliff diving," he says.  
"How can you stand here and think that it's alright for her to do that!?" I yell and then flip off the cliff into the water. I come up and swim to Adrianna.  
"Hey aren't you cold?" I ask worried for my imprint.  
"No I'm fine," she says.  
"Come here," I say.  
"Embry I said I was fine," she says swimming to me.  
"Well we don't want to take any chances," I say pulling her to me. I hold her tight against me and she wraps her arms around me.  
"Thanks," she says.  
"No problem, I wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you getting sick," I say and she blushes.  
"In coming!" Jake says splashing down in the water.  
"Hey watch it!" I say.  
"Sorry," he says smirking at me. He looks in between Adrianna and I and raises his eyebrows.  
"Oh shut up!" I say and he laughs.  
"Welcome to the group!" he says and I shake my head. We all swim back to shore and head to the pack.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Adrianna's point of view

After we swim back to shore Embry and Jake lead me to the others. I notice Quil has Claire in his lap, Jake has Nessie in his, Jared is whispering things to Kim, Sam is kissing Emily's face and scars, Paul is holding a tired Rachel, Seth is talking with Collin and Brady, and Leah is just staring at the ocean. I look to Embry and see him looking at me. I blush and he smiles.  
"So Adrianna tell us about yourself," Jake says.  
"Well I have lived in La Push for around three years, I go to school with all of you or have gone to," I say.  
"Don't you have a sister on the softball team?" Collin asks.  
"Yes I do, Corey, she's just over there with her two friends and my friend," I say pointing in the other direction down the beach.  
"What do you like to do, we don't see you in town?" Quil asks.  
"I read, run, swim, and cliff dive," I say.  
"Run where?" Sam asks.  
"In the forest," I say.  
"It's not safe in the forest, you could get hurt," Embry says.  
"Don't worry I can take care of myself," I say.  
"I mean it," he says looking me dead in the eye.  
"Well what about family?" Brady asks and I freeze.  
"I, um," I say on the verge of tears.  
"Oh I'm sorry," he says.  
"It's fine, I just, I have to go," I say running to the forest. When in the forest I phase ripping my clothes and run as fast as I can.

* * *

Embry's point of view

"Well what about family?" Brady asks and she freezes.  
"I, um," she says on the verge of tears.  
"Oh I'm sorry," he says.  
"It's fine, I just, I have to go," she says running off to the forest. I give Brady a glare and then chase after her into the forest. I don't see her but find ripped clothes on the ground. What happened? I hear someone behind me and look up.  
"Crap" the girl says.  
"What, where did she go?" I ask.  
"Don't worry she just went for a run, she does that when she's mad or sad or just needs to blow off steam," the girl says.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"I'm Corey, Adrianna's little sister," she says.  
"Hi I'm Embry," I say.  
"Hi, what happened with my sister?" she asks.  
"Oh one of my friends asked about her family," I say and then notice her stiffen.  
"Sorry I didn't think," I say.  
"It's fine, I'm better than my sister but we just don't talk about our family it's too hard," she says shedding a few tears.  
"I'm sorry," I say hugging her.  
"Thanks," she says.  
"No problem," I say.  
"Well I have to get back to my friends but bye," she says walking away. I walk out of the forest and back to the pack. I smack Brady and he falls off of the log he was sitting on.  
"Hey!" he says but I just glare at him and he frowns.  
"So Embry where did she go?" Kim asks.  
"I don't know, her sister said she went for a run," I say falling on the sand.  
"Well it looks like you have a tough one, good luck with your imprint," Quil says.  
"I'm sure she will like you Embry," Rachel says.  
"I hope so," I say.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Adrianna's point of view

After I stormed off I ran all the way past the Canadian border and to the place I thought I would never see again, Mystical Island. I drop the bag I had picked up awhile ago and phase back into my human self. I open the bag and put on the clothes I put in there. When dressed I put the bag on my back and dive into the water swimming to Mystical Island. When I reach the shore I walk to the houses. I can still picture the battle between my family and the leeches. Some tears slide down my face and I let them fall freely. I walk into our old house and everything is the same. I walk into my room and sit on my old bed. I look through my old things and grab old pictures of everyone and put them in my bag. I go throughout the house grabbing things I, Corey and grandma would want. When I finish I walk out of the house and spot some stones by the gardens. I walk to them and see that they are grave stones with my dead family members names. I fall to my knees and cry my eyes out. I haven't cried like this in three years, I'll normally just shed a few tears but being back here brings back that horrible day to mind. I end up crying myself to sleep next to my family's graves.

* * *

Corey's point of view

After Adrianna phased and I talked to Embry I went back to my friends.  
"What happened to Adrianna, where is she?" Julie asks.  
"She went home she wasn't feeling well," I say.  
"Oh well I think I'm going to go then, see ya around Corey," she says leaving.  
"We have to get going too, call ya later," Hope and Ashley say leaving. I wave to them and gather my things. Oh man, Adrianna left and I can't drive!  
"UGH!" I groan out loud.  
"Hey are you alright?" that guy from before, Embry, asks.  
"No I'm only fifteen and Adrianna drove us here and now she's gone," I say.  
"Do you have the keys, I could drive you home?" he asks.  
"Ya I do and that would be great, thanks," I say handing him the keys. He tells his friends that he's leaving and then we get into Adrianna's jeep.  
"So where do you live?" he asks me.  
"On Maple Ave.," I say.  
"Oh, nice road," he says.  
"Ya it's quiet and nice," I say.  
"Where does Adrianna run to?" he asks.  
"I really don't know, we're close but she's more closed up than I," I say.  
"Oh," he says.  
"Turn left and it's the brick house," I say and he does as told. We drive up into the driveway and get out.  
"Thanks again," I say.  
"No problem," he says.  
"How will you get home?" I ask.  
"I only live a few roads down," he says.  
"Oh well thanks again, and I guess I'll see you around," I say.  
"Ya bye," he says walking away. I unlock the house and go up to my room. I hope Adrianna is okay. When she goes on her runs she normally goes to the Canadian border. The farthest she's gone is the border of California and a little into Alaska. She is always strong for me and grandma but I wish she would just be her old self again. She used to be so care free and wild but now she is a rule follower, and strict. She is still nice, sweet, fun, brave, strong, smart, and funny but she has closed off on everyone except me and grandma. Even with us she is a little closed off and always stays in her room. I just wish I could get my sister back but I know since that horrible day she will never be the same!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Corey's point of view

When I got home I just watched movies and then grandma came home with food. I helped her with the groceries and made dinner.  
"Where's Adrianna?" she asks.  
"Running," I say and she sighs. She helps with dinner and then we eat and talk about our day. We leave some dinner in the microwave for Adrianna when she gets back. I then go to my room and go to bed while grandma waits in the living room for Adrianna to come home. She always comes back by 10:00 p.m. and grandma is always there waiting for her. I drift into a restless sleep without my sister home.

When I wake up I go into Adrianna's room and see that she isn't there! I run downstairs and see that grandma is asleep on the couch and Adrianna was no where in sight. Where is she? She is always home by morning. I run upstairs put on jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and running shoes and go back downstairs. I write a note for grandma telling her that I'm going to go look for Adrianna and that I didn't want to wake her up. I put the note on the coffee table by the couch and grab my backpack with my keys, wallet, and phone in it and run outside. I run into the forest looking everywhere for my sister in her wolf or human form.

After searching the forest I check the beach. I don't see her anywhere, not in the water or the on the beach or jumping off of the cliffs. Where is my sister!? Where did she go?

* * *

Embry's point of view

I'm on patrol and hear a noise, human. I hide behind some bushes and look through them and see Corey, my imprint's sister. She's calling for her sister and looks scared, sad, and worried.  
"What's she doing here?" Leah asks.  
"I think she's looking for her sister," Seth responds. Wait is Adrianna still gone?  
"I think so," Seth says.  
"Adrianna, come out, where are you!?" Corey yells. I follow Corey around and decide to phase back and talk to her when she gets to First Beach.  
"Hey Corey," I say and she looks to me with tearful eyes.  
"Embry," she says.  
"What happened, where's Adrianna?" I ask.  
"She, she's still gone, but she should be back by now," she says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"She never comes home this late, she should have already come home!" she says.  
"Well I'm going to help you now and so are my friends, I'll be right back," I say going to the forest and meeting Jake in his wolf form.  
"Jake she's still gone!" I say.  
"Can you get some of the guys to look for her?" I ask and he nods his head.  
"Thanks, I'm going to help Corey look for her here," I say and he nods again and leaves. I go back to Corey and we start looking for my imprint.

* * *

Adrianna's point of view

When I wake up I look around and realize that I'm still on Mystical Island. Crap Corey and grandma must be worried sick! I grab my bag and look back at the graves blowing a kiss to my dead family.  
"I love you all and miss you so much!" I whisper and then swim off of the island and to the mainland. I take my clothes off and phase into my wolf form. I gently pick up my bag full of photos and clothes and start running back home to La Push.

When I reach La Push I start seeing things move around me. I stop and look around seeing some wolves come out. There's a chocolate-brown one, russet red and brown one, and a jet black one. They stare at me and I stare back. After a few moments I remember that I have to get back to Corey and grandma so I run from them. I'm a lot faster than them and outran them within a minute. I run to First Beach and phase back. I put my clothes on and run on the beach until I see Corey with Embry.

* * *

Embry's point of view

It had been hours since I joined Corey who's looking for Adrianna. We've looked all over town, the forest, and the beach. We're on the beach again and walking along the shore.  
"Where could she have gone, she must have at least gone to Texas with her being gone so long?" Corey muttered to herself. My eyes went wide, Texas!  
"Maybe we should go back to your house and look, you need to eat," I say.  
"No I won't leave until I find her!" she says.  
"But," I say but and interrupted by a yell.  
"COREY!" a very sweet and beautiful voice says. We turn around and see Adrianna holding a bag down the beach.  
"ADRIANNA!" Corey yells and runs to her sister. I would have run too but that would have looked weird, I mean we just met yesterday. I sigh and thank the spirits that she'sback.

* * *

Adrianna's point of view

"ADRIANNA!" Corey yells running to me. I run too and we hug tight when we meet.  
"Oh Adrianna!" Corey says crying.  
"Shh, I'm here and I'm sorry that I was gone so long," I say.  
"It's okay, I'm just glad your back and didn't abandon me," she says and I pull away from her and look her dead in the eye.  
"Corey I will _never_ abandon you, _ever_!" I say.  
"Good," she says hugging me once again. I look over her shoulder and see Embry walking towards us. I feel the urge to hug him but I don't, we just met yesterday.  
"Hey Adrianna, glad you're back," he says.  
"Me too," I say.  
"Embry helped me look for you," Corey says.  
"Oh well thanks," I say to him.  
"No problem," he says.  
"Have you been searching all morning, where's grandma?" I ask.  
"I have and she might still be home or in town looking for you," she says  
"Well we need to go home then," I say.  
"Wait you two must be starving," Embry says.  
"Maybe, why?" I ask.  
"My friend Emily lives close by and always has food, I'm sure she would have something for you," he says.  
"We wouldn't want to intrude," I say.  
"But you aren't," he says.  
"Alright we'll come," I say and we all walk to Emily's.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Adrianna's point of view

Embry was true to his word, Emily only lived a few minutes away from the beach. She has a nice little cottage in the forest and it looks very friendly and warm.  
"Come on in," Embry says. Corey and I follow Embry into the house and see the same people from yesterday at he beach but not everyone.  
"Hey Adrianna," Seth greets me.  
"Hi," I say.  
"Who are you two lovely girls?" Emily's voice asks.  
"It's me, Adrianna and her sister Corey," Embry says and Emily comes out from the corner.  
"Oh hello dears, are you hungry?" she asks and we nod our heads. Emily smiles and brings us into the kitchen. She has enough food to feed an army but I've seen more food. We would have so much food on Mystical Island because the boys who were wolves would eat so much food. The girl wolves would eat a lot too but not as much.  
"Wow!" Corey says.  
"Well these boys eat a lot," Emily says smiling. We eat breakfast and talk with Emily while the boys talked about something for work.

After breakfast Corey and I left with Embry walking us home.  
"So where were you?" Embry asks.  
"I ran to friend's house in Forks, we talked and I fell asleep; when I woke up I ran back here as fast as I could," I say which is a total lie. I know Corey knew I was lying but Embry looked like he didn't believe me either, but said nothing.  
"Well thanks for walking us home and helping my sister," I say to Embry as we arrive at our house. Corey goes inside as I talk with Embry.  
"No problem, but just don't run off, you really scared your sister," he says.  
"Ya I know, I didn't mean to," I say.  
"Well I'll see ya around," he says running into the woods. I go inside and into the living room where my tearful grandmother and wondering sister are waiting for me.  
"Adrianna!" grandma says getting up and hugging me.  
"I'm sorry grandma, I fell asleep and didn't think," I say.  
"Where did you go, Texas?" Corey asks.  
"No I went up to Canada and fell asleep somewhere and when I woke up I ran back home," I say still lying but if I told them where I was they would be mad. We're never to go back to the Island, I didn't mean to I just ended up there.  
"It's alright but next time please just come home!" grandma says.  
"I will," I say.  
"Good now have you two eaten?" she asks.  
"Yes we went to a friends," I say.  
"Alright well I have to get going but please just stay in the house today," she says.  
"Okay, when will you get back?" I ask.  
"In an hour," she says and leaves.  
"I'm going to bed," Corey says going to her room. I walk up to my room and get on my laptop and search "Quileute legends". I re-read all the legends again and come across the word imprint. I read the meaning and it's when a wolf looks into that persons eyes for the first time they imprint. They're your soul mate, it's like love at first sight. The description says it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, they're your world now and you will do anything for them. Hmm I wonder if I have imprinted yet? I finish reading the legends and then go through all the pictures I took from the island.

* * *

Embry's point of view

When I left Adrianna and went into the woods I phased looking around her house outside. I found her room and saw that see was on her laptop searching the Quileute legends. She looked to be deep in thought and then shut the computer. She pulled out some pictures from her bag and looked at them. I can't see the pictures but I can see what they do to her. She sheds a few tears, laughs, smiles and frowns at them. When she looks at one she gasps, what is she looking at?

* * *

Adrianna's point of view

When I go through the pictures I laugh, smile, cry, and frown at them. When I get to one I gasp. It's a picture of me when I was little and a boy. He has black hair, russet skin, and dark brown eyes. I flip the picture over and read the description. It says: _Adrianna White,2, and Jacob Black,3, 02-11-1993. Best buds and cousins! :)_

Oh my gosh! Jacob could be my cousin! That's why he looks so familiar. I hear the front door open and run downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Grandma can you tell me about imprinting?" I ask.  
"Sure, what do you want to know?" she asks.  
"Tell me everything!" I say. She tells me that my great-grandmother and grandfather were both shape shifters and both imprinted on each other. She told me that grandpa didn't imprint on her but that they were went to be, just like mom and dad. She said that no one in our family has imprinted since my great grandparents. She told me what imprinting is like and that you can't live without your imprint.  
"Grandma, do you know anything about our other relatives, the Black family?" I ask.  
"Well not much but one time when you were little you, your brother and parents went to see one of your cousins, Jacob Black I think," she says.  
"Do you know where he lived?" I ask.  
"I think he lived here in La Push, but I'm not sure," she says.  
"Oh well thanks," I say.  
"Sweetheart are you alright?" she asks.  
"Fine I just need some fresh air," I say.  
"Don't go to far," she says and I nod walking out of the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Adrianna's point of view

After I left the house I headed to Emily's to see if Jake was there. When I got there I knocked on the door and Sam opened it.  
"Hey Adrianna," he says smiling.  
"Hi, um is Jake here?" I ask clutching the photos of us.  
"Ya I'll go get him," he says and leaves. I wait and then Jake comes out.  
"Hey," he says.  
"Um can we take a walk?" I ask.  
"Sure," he says and we walk through the forest.  
"What's your last name?" I ask.  
"Black, why?" he asks.  
"Do you know if you have any cousins?" I ask.  
"Collin is my first cousin and Jared and Quil are my second cousins, but I don't think I have any others," he says.  
"Do you know any one with the last name of White?" I ask.  
"It rings a bell but I don't know," he says.  
"Um is this you?" I ask handing him the picture. He looks at it and then goes wide-eyed.  
"Y, yes it is me, how do you have this picture?" he asks.  
"You've seen this picture before?" I ask.  
"Once or twice but I remember it, this is my cousin Adrianna White," he says and then looks down at me.  
"That's me," I say.  
"You, you're Adrianna White, my, my cousin?" he asks.  
"I think so, I just found this photo and I asked my grandmother about my other relatives and she said I went to go see my cousin Jacob Black when I was little," I say.  
"I can't believe this, we need to go talk to my dad," he says and then grabs my wrist running toward his house, I'm guessing.

We arrive at a little red house and burst inside.  
"Dad!" Jake yells and a man in a wheel chair rolls to us.  
"What Jake, what's wrong?" he asks worried.  
"I have a cousin named Adrianna White right?" he asks.  
"Yes, you do, why?" he asks and Jake hands him the photo.  
"Where did you get this, it's locked away?" he asks.  
"She had it," Jake says.  
"Hi," I say half smiling.  
"Adrianna?" he asks.  
"Yes I'm Adrianna White," I say.  
"Who are your parents?" he asks.  
"Derek and Paula White," I say.  
"Oh my," he says.  
"What?" Jake asks.  
"This is your cousin Jake," he says.  
"Really?" he asks."  
"Yes, where is your parents and brother?" he asks and I feel my heart-break. My knees fail me and I fall down crying really hard.  
"Oh no!" he says. I feel warm arms wrap around me and lift me up to place me on a bed. I keep crying and feel new warmer and softer arms wrap around me and soothe me. I soon fall asleep in their arms.

* * *

Jacob's point of view

After I placed Adrianna on the guest bed Embry burst in. I pointed to the guest room and he ran in there. I heard Adrianna's crying stop and start to fall asleep.  
"Dad what is going on?" I ask.  
"I'm not entirely sure but I know that something terrible happened," he says.  
"What do we do?" I ask.  
"Wait until she wakes up and then we will talk with her," dad says.  
"Alright," I say and go to check on the Embry and my cousin. I see her asleep in Embry's arms who is looking at her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Which is what I think he is thinking. I hope she wakes up soon so we can resolve everything.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Adrianna's point of view

When I woke up I didn't want to but I knew I needed to. I opened my eyes and saw him again, Embry.  
"Hey," he says softly.  
"Hi," I say smiling.  
"Oh good you're up!" Jake says from the door.  
"Ya, I'm sorry I just," I say sitting up.  
"It's fine but can you both come downstairs we need to talk," he says and both Embry and I get out of the bed and follow Jake downstairs. We go into the living room and Embry and I sit on the couch. Jake's dad rolls in and goes by Jake across from us. Jake sits in a chair and looks at me.  
"Adrianna it's good to see you again," my uncle says.  
"You too uncle..." I say unsure of his name.  
"Billy," he says.  
"Uncle Billy," I say smiling.  
"We are very happy to see you again, but can you tell us what happened to your family?" he asks.  
"If Embry is here I think I can," I say looking to Embry and he smiles taking my hand squeezing it for support.  
"Well then please tell us the story," uncle says and I tell them all about it. I tell them about Mystical Island and that I was born and raised there. Then I tell them that some strangers came to the island and killed everyone. I told them that I only know that Corey, grandma and I are alive. I got through it with the help of Embry.  
"Well that is very unfortunate," uncle Billy says frowning.  
"Yes, yes it is," I say shedding a few tears.  
"Can you describe the strangers?" Jake asks.  
"They had deathly pale skin, blood-red eyes, and fancy clothes," I say and Embry and Jake growl. When I hear that growl I instantly realize something that I should have noticed before. The warm skin, hunger, hearing, strength, height, growling, my cousin and his friends are shifters too.  
"I knew it!" I say.  
"What?" Jake asks.  
"You are shape shifters," I say.  
"What?" Jake asks.  
"Don't lie, I know you are, you are the russet-brown and red wolf I saw earlier today," I say and their jaws drop.  
"You were the black and white wolf weren't you? " he asks.  
"Yep," I say.  
"But how?" he asks.  
"Well most of my family were shifters, some girls," I say.  
"What caused you to phase?" Embry asks.  
"When my grandmother told me what happened and that those were leeches that killed my family!" I say.  
"You were only fifteen?" uncle asks.  
"Yes but I had a lot of anger and emotions that caused me to phase and also a vampire grabbed me and broke my wrist before we escaped,"I say.  
"Wow," Jake says.  
"Ya," I say.  
"What do you know about this?" Embry asks.  
"Well I know everything," I say.  
"Have you gone to Cullen territory?" uncle asks.  
"No I read the legends when I first moved here and understood," I say.  
"Do you know about imprinting?" Embry asks.  
"Yes," I say looking him dead in the eye.  
"Then you should know that I imprinted on you," he says.  
"And I think I imprinted on you," I say and he smiles.  
"Really?" he asks.  
"Yes," I say.  
"Well this has been one eventful day!" Jake says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Well first you run away, we look for you, we come across a new wolf, you arrive, I find out that you're my cousin, I find out that some of my family was killed by vampires, you're that new wolf and one of my best friends imprinted on you and you on him!" Jake says.  
"I guess it has been eventful," I say smiling.  
"Well Adrianna I think we should inform your sister and grandmother what has happened," uncle says.  
"Oh ya, we should," I say. We all get up and go outside. Jake gets in his car and drives his dad to my house after I give him the directions. I decide that I will run and Embry wants to stay with me so we both phase. I come out and see a grey wolf with black and tan spots. I smile at him and he smiles back.  
"You look so beautiful," he says and I smile.  
"Thanks, you don't look so bad either," I say smirking.  
"Could you hear us before?" he asks.  
"No but I can hear you now," I say.  
"What's up Embry!" someone says.  
"Hey Brady," Embry says.  
"Hi Brady," I say.  
"Who, Adrianna?" Brady asks.  
"Yep it's me," I say as Embry and I start walking towards my house.  
"How did you, when did you?" he stutters.  
"We'll talk later, right now my imprint and I need to go," I say and start running. Embry runs beside me and we reach my house in minutes. We change back and go to the driveway where Jake and his dad have just pulled up. We all go in and see my sister and grandmother at the dinner table.  
"Adrianna who are your friends?" grandma asks.  
"Grandma Nancy meet Jacob Black my cousin, Billy Black my uncle and Embry Call my imprint," I say and both her and Corey gasp.  
"Cousin, uncle, imprint!" Corey says shocked.  
"Yes Corey this is our cousin and uncle, we also have three other cousins and an aunt," I say.  
"R, really?" she asks.  
"Yes, Collin Littlesea and his parents, Rachel Black and Rebecca Black Finau," I say.  
"Wait what is going on?" grandma asks and I tell her everything that happened. After that grandma invited everyone over for dinner tonight. They said yes but that we first I need to go speak to the pack. Embry, Jake, and I headed to Emily's while Billy stayed here with my grandmother to talk about somethings.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Adrianna's point of view

When we got to Emily's all eyes landed on me.  
"What is going on, Brady came in and told us that Adrianna is a you know what?" Sam asks.  
"Well if you sit down we'll tell you what has happened," Jake says. We then tell everyone about my family, that Jake and I are cousins, I imprinted on Embry, and that I am the black and white wolf.  
"Yes another girl is in the pack!" Leah cheers.  
"I have a girl cousin!" Rachel cheers.  
"I have another cousin!" Collin says.  
"Ya I'm not the youngest anymore!" Brady says.  
"Well you are because I'm 18," I say.  
"Well I mean that I'm not the pup anymore," he says.  
"Well I phased before you so still no," I say.  
"Oh man!" he whines and we all laugh.  
"Cool you two did a double imprint, that's never been done before," Seth says.  
"It has, my great grandparents Shay White and Dorothy Black did one," I say.  
"Well it's still cool," Seth says.  
"Ya it is," I say looking at Embry and smiling. We talk more about wolf stuff, me, and imprinting. Then it was 5:30 and Jake, Rachel, Collin, Paul, Embry and I left to go back to my house for dinner. Uncle Billy called Collin's parents and invited them too. I hope grandma made enough food for everyone!

When we got home there was enough food and we ate it all! We talked about family, the pack and other things and I realized that I had a family again! That made me smile and shed a single tear. I would never forget my other family though! After dinner I brought down the pictures from the island and showed everyone. Luckily grandma didn't ask where they came from. Sometime Embry and I escaped to my bedroom and learned things about each other.  
"So where did you really run to?" he asks.  
"Don't tell anyone because I wasn't supposed to go but I did, I went to our old home Mystical Island in Canada," I say.  
"Is that where you got the pictures?" he asks.  
"Ya, I didn't mean to go there I just ended up there," I say.  
"It's okay I won't tell, your secret's safe with me," he says and I smile.  
"So I have a question," I say.  
"Which is?" he asks.  
"What are we?" I ask.  
"What do you want to be?" he asks.  
"Well I think we should be friends and then a couple," I say.  
"That's fine with me," he says.  
"Embry," I say.  
"Yes?" he asks and I look into his eyes while he looks into mine. We lean in closer and our lips meet. We close our eyes and kiss each other. I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my hips. I pull him as close as I can and he kisses me more. It's a soft kiss but we start wanting more and he kisses harder.  
"Excuse me?" someone says and we break apart. We look to the door and see Jake standing there looking mad.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"May I ask what you were doing?" he asks.  
"It's none of your business," I say.  
"Well as your cousin it is my job," he says.  
"Come on Jake you can trust Embry, he's your best friend and we both imprinted on each other so we're meant to be!" I say.  
"Ya I know but still you're my cousin and I don't want to see you two in the middle of a make out session!" he says disgusted.  
"Then close your eyes," I say and then pull Embry to me and continue our kiss. But Jake didn't like that idea and nether did Paul. Jake called Paul up and they both broke Embry and I apart.  
"Fine then I get to break you and Rachel apart when you kiss and you and Nessie when you're playing or hunting!" I say to them.  
"But," Paul says.  
"No buts, decide!" I say and they leave Embry and I.  
"You are very stubborn," Embry says.  
"Yes, yes I am," I say.  
"So where are we now?" he asks.  
"I think we are here," I say kissing him again. That lasted all through the night until everyone had to leave. Embry climbed through my window and slept with me though. I slept peacefully that night next to my imprint, my one and only, my soul mate, my Embry.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13  
Adrianna's point of view

After that day Corey and I would always go to Jake's house or Emily's. I get along with Leah really well since she was the only other girl wolf. I was put on a patrol shift and was taught some tricks for fighting leeches. Jake, Rachel, Collin, Corey and I became close too. Grandma became good friends with uncle Billy, Sue, and old Quil. Embry and I are a couple and go on dates every once and awhile. We love each other very much and tell each other that everyday. I met his mother and she seems nice but she's worried that her son if on drugs and stuff. He hasn't told her about us and so she assumes the worst. I told her that he's not doing anything bad but good. She sort of believed me but told me not to move to fast, she doesn't want grandchildren so soon. That made me and Embry blush. I told her that we are going slow and that she doesn't have to worry.

It's now fall break and I'm going to Seattle for the weekend with Julie. Embry is sitting on my bed while I pack my bag.  
"Do you have to go?" he asks.  
"I already told you, yes, I haven't seen Julie for weeks besides at school, and even then I'm with you," I say.  
"Ya but what will I do with out you?" he asks.  
"Build a motorcycle with Quil and Jake like the good ole days," I say.  
"But they're going to be with their imprints," he says.  
"I'm sure you'll survive without me for a few days" I say.  
"I don't know I might die from lack of my imprint," he says and I chuckle.  
"Oh that sounds contagious," I say.  
"Well we wouldn't want you getting sick now would we," he says coming over to me.  
"No we wouldn't," I say. He is right in front of me and leans down to peck my lips.  
"I'm going to miss you, and your lips," he says kissing me once again.  
"I'll miss you and your lips too," I say kissing him.  
"Don't have any boys stare at you," he says.  
"Don't worry, I only see you," I say.  
"Good," he says.  
"Don't have any girls stare at you," I say.  
"I only see you," he says smiling.  
"Good," I say and kiss him once more.  
"Now let me finish packing and then we can continue," I say.  
"Alright," he says and sits back on the bed. I finish packing and then Embry and I start where we left off.

It's 12:15 p.m. and Julie is meeting me at my house in five minutes. I'm downstairs watching TV with Embry next to me munching on some chips.  
"You eat to much!" I say.  
"You eat more than a normal girl," he says.  
"Are you calling me fat?" I ask sarcastically and he becomes worried.  
"No, I didn't mean, I," he stutters and I burst out laughing.  
"You little faker!" he says and throws me over his shoulders.  
"EMBRY!" I say giggling.  
"You need to be punished," he says laying me down on the couch.  
"What's my punishment?" I ask.  
"This!" he says tickling me and I start giggling.  
"Embry...please...stop...mercy!" I say and he stops.  
"And this," he says kissing me on the lips and I pull him close. He hovers over me caressing my cheek while I wrap my arms around his neck. The doorbell stops us and Embry goes to answer the door while I fix my hair.  
"Hey Embry," Julie says and Embry lets her in.  
"Hey Julie ready to go?" I ask.  
"Ya, we have to take your car though, mine blew a tire yesterday," she says.  
"That's fine," I say and grab my bags.  
"I'll be by the car," she says going outside.  
"Have fun but not too much," Embry says pulling me to him.  
"I don't think I could have any fun without you," I say.  
"Probably but try to," he says pecking my lips.  
"I'll try, I love you," I say.  
"I love you too," he says and kisses me. We break apart and go outside. I get in my jeep, start it up and roll down the window.  
"Have fun," Embry says and kisses me through the window.  
"See ya in a few days," I say and drive from the house onto the road. As we drive out of La Push I see some wolves pass us in the forest. I smile and wave to them.  
"Who are you waving at?" Julie asks.  
"Oh I thought we passed one of my friends," I say.  
"Oh, well we are going to have so much fun this weekend!" she says and goes on about the stores we can go to. I like shopping not don't love it. I'm a tomboy but can be girly. I don't like wearing dresses and heels though.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Adrianna's point of view

When we arrived at the hotel we checked in at the front desk. While Julie told them our information I thought I saw my cousin Samson, the dead one! I look closer but Julie turns me around to face her.

"Our room is this way," she says dragging me to the elevator. I look around but don't see him anymore, I'm probably just hallucinating. We go up the elevator and to floor eight. We go to our room and unpack our bags. It's only 3:30 so we are going to meet up with Nicole, do some shopping and then get dinner. I grab a long sleeve purple v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans and purple high-tops and change into them. I straighten my hair and put a purple headband in it. Julie changes into a pink halter top, white mini skirt, and black pumps. She curls her hair and puts a fake pink rose in her hair.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Yep, let's go," I say and we head down the elevator. We wait outside the hotel for Nicole to show up in her red convertible. While waiting I spot someone who looks like Samson again and he's with a girl who I looks like Tori, one of my other cousins.

"There she is!" Julie says and I snap back to reality. A red convertible pulls up and the window rolls down.

"Hey sis, hi Adrianna," Nicole says.

"Hi," we say and I get into the back while Julie gets in the passenger seat. She pulls out and heads to the mall.

When we arrive at the mall we all get out and hug.

"It's so good to see you girls again!" Nicole says. She's wearing a mid-thigh red strapless dress with black wedges.

"Same here sis!" Julie says.

"You look great," I say.

"Thanks," she says and we walk into the mall. I hear a few whistles and cheers but I glare and ignore them. One guy though passes me and then slaps my butt. If Embry was here the guy would be dead already. I stop in my tracks turn to him.

"Hey handsome," I say smiling.

"Hey pretty thang," he says smirking.

"Come here a minute," I say and he comes closer. I then knee him where it hurts and he falls to the ground in pain. He groans and his friends help him up.

"Next time don't flirt with me or slap my butt!" I say and continue walking with Julie and Nicole.

"Wait to go Adrianna," they says smiling.

We arrive at a jewelry store and look at things. I spot a really cute ring. It has a silver band and a Sapphire heart shaped gem.

"Excuse me miss, but how much is this ring?" I ask.

"Oh that would be $70," she says.

"Oh well thanks," I say. That's how much I brought with me to spend! I take a picture of it and send it to Corey telling her that it's cute but $70! I look at some other things and end up buying some earrings and a necklace with a wolf on it. We then go to a shoe store and look around.

"Oh these are so cute!" Julie squeals showing me a pair of five-inch black sweater stiletto boots.

"Ya but dangerous!" I say.

"But you're so graceful, I doubt you would fall in seven- inch heels!" she says. That's only because being a werewolf makes me graceful!

"Don't you need some heels for dates with Embry?" she asks and Nicole lights up.

"Embry, who's he, is he your boyfriend?" Nicole asks.

"Yes Embry Call is my boyfriend," I say and she squeals.

"Oh my gosh I've seen him, you are so lucky girl!" she says.

"I know," I say smiling.

"You totally need these heels to be the same height as him," she says.

"That is very true but I don't need them and they are way to expensive!" I say.

"Yes you do and I'll pay," she says. Nicole works at Macy's and gets paid really well.

"No you won't," I say.

"I'm doing it no matter what!" she says and I sigh. She's even more stubborn than me! Nicole pays for my new boots, her new heels, and Julie's new heels. We then head to Macy's which is the same one Nicole works at so we will get some discounts. We look through the clothes and I buy some cut off jeans, t-shirts, and some sports bras.

"Look at these!" Nicole says pulling out a black turtle neck sweater dress.

"OMG!" Julie says.

"Those are really cute," I say. I normally wouldn't care but they were really cute!

"They only have one and only in your size Adrianna," Nicole says looking at me.

"Really?" I ask.

"You so have to get them!" Julie says.

"But how much?" I ask.

"Well it's on sale for $20 and I can get it discounted to $15," Nicole says.

"Okay I'll get it," I say taking it from Nicole. It'll go great with the boots Nicole bought me! Julie buys some tops, skits, and jeans and then we leave the mall. We pass the guy who slapped my butt and he looks so scared when I glare at him. Julie, Nicole and I laughed all the way to the car. It's 5:45 now and we head to the Cheesecake Factory.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Adrianna's point of view

After dinner Nicole dropped us off at the hotel and we went back to our room.

"That was so much fun!" Julie says putting her bags down.

"Ya but exhausting!" I say.

"Well it's 7:30 lets watch a movie and then go to bed," she says and I agree. We change into our pjs and watch "A Walk to Remember". We both cried during the movie, we are such girls! We went to bed around 9:30 after talking about school, boys, and random things. Julie was out like a light but I couldn't sleep but when I did I wish I hadn't.

* * *

Embry's point of view

I was at Jake's house watching a movie with him when I start to feel my heart tighten.  
"Aw!" I say.  
"What are you doing Embry?" Jake asks.  
"Jake I'm serious, I, my heart, it feels like it's tightening and going to burst!" I day through clenched teeth.  
"Crap Adrianna!" he says and grabs the phone.  
"Call Adrianna she might need you!" he says handing me the phone. I quickly dial the number and wait for her to answer.

* * *

Adrianna's point of view  
Adrianna's bad dream

I'm back on Mystical Island and it's that horrible day when my family was ripped apart. I see fighting everywhere. Werewolves VS vampires. There's whining, whimpering, blood, and body parts burning. I see when I came out of the house to tried and help but was grabbed by that leech. Grandpa tries to help but gets threatened by that leech. I see my brother, Josh, behind the leech and then he grabs the leech and I fall to the ground. Grandma comes and gets me after grandpa goes to help Josh kill the leech. I see them tear the leech limb from limb and they smile at each other. Josh turns around to go help the others when I see a leech creep up behind grandpa!

"GRANDPA LOOK OUT!" I yell but it's no use. I start crying as the leech attacks him and bites down on his neck. Grandpa whines and Josh turns around and growls at the leech. He lunges at the leech and rips the leech apart. When he's finished he goes to our whimpering grandfather. He nudges grandpa and then lays next to him. A minute later Josh goes to help the others leaving grandpa with the venom going through his blood slowly killing him. Josh wouldn't leave grandpa so I'm guessing grandpa used his alpha voice to command Josh to leave. I search through the fighters and spot my parents fighting together. They take down a leech and then a male leech grabs moms tail pulling her back to him. She yelps out in pain and dad turns to find her being bit he lunges but is pulled back by other leeches and they bit dad.

"NO!" I yell out and start crying more. I watch as more and more of my family members are bitten and killed. I watch in horror as my aunt Trina gets all of her ribs broken by one leech. I feel someone grab me and turn me around, it's the same vampire that grabbed me.

"Hello darling!" he says and then bites down on my neck! I cry out in pain and scream waking up. I shoot up in bed covered in sweat and tears. I look around the room and then hear the song "You Don't Know You're Beautiful". I look to the bedside table and see my phone ringing Embry's ring tone. I pick it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask scared even though I know it's Embry.

"Adrianna?" Embry asks and I sigh.

"Embry!" I say relived.

"What's wrong, where are you, what's going on, I know something's wrong!?" he asks.

"I just had a horrible dream Embry but I'm fine now," I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes but it was so real," I say.

"I'm coming to Seattle," he says.

"No Embry don't," I say.

"Yes, I'm coming just until I know you're okay, I'll be there in an hour, here's Jake," he says and then he's gone.

"Adrianna?" Jake asks.

"Hey Jake," I say stepping out on to our balcony so I don't wake up Julie, although I don't think a blow horn could wake her.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I had a realistic bad dream," I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"No, not about that but other things to keep me occupied until Embry gets here," I say.

"Alright then how was shopping?" he asks.

"I know you really don't want to talk about that, but it was fun, I got a few things," I say.

"You're right but that's good, anything interesting happen?" he asks and I think back to seeing Samson and Tori.

"No," I say.

"Well Brady is whining already because he misses you, same with Seth, Leah and Embry," he says and I laugh.

"Well tell them that I'll only be gone for two more days and then I'll be back home," I say.

"Ya, they all love you, we all do," he says.

"I love everyone too, and I'm glad that I found you again Jake," I say.

"Me too, I missed you, you were my favorite cousin even though we only got to see each other for a week," he says.

"Ya I know, I don't know what I would do with out you Jake, you, you're like my brother Josh," I say shedding a few tears.

"Shh Adrianna, it's okay, please don't cry Embry will kill me!" he says and I chuckle.

"You're just like him, funny, smart, brave, and sweet," I say.

"Well don't tell the pack that, I'll never live that down," he says chuckling.

"We don't want that now do we," I say.

"No, no we don't," he says and I chuckle.

We talk for a little more until I see a gray wolf come out of the forest behind the hotel. I hang up on Jake, grab my sweatshirt and key to the room and go down the elevator. It's 11:00p.m. so nobody is around the lobby except a few workers. I go to the back of the hotel and out the back door. I go to the forest where I saw Embry and now see him in his human form.  
"Adrianna" he says hugging me tight and holding me close.  
"Embry," I say breathing in his smell, pine and dirt. He sets me down and we sit on the ground with me in his lap. I cuddle closer to him and he holds me tight.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks and I nod. I tell him all of my dream and cry while doing so. He wipes and kisses my tears away and rocks me back and forth.  
"I'm so sorry sweetheart," he says.  
"It's alright, I'm better now that you're here," I say.  
"Do you want to go back to your room now?" he asks.  
"I guess I should go but I want you to stay with me upstairs until I fall asleep," I say.  
"That's fine with me," he says. We get up and walk back into the hotel and to the elevator. I see a man at the front desk and realize he looks just like my uncle Drake! I gasp and Embry looks to me.  
"What, what's wrong?" he asks and I look to him.  
"My, my uncle!" I say and look back to the front desk but see no one.  
"Never mind," I say and we get in the elevator. While riding up I tell Embry about my hallucinations. He thinks that I'm just tired and have had a bad day. I agree and we go into the room. I take my sweatshirt off and climb into bed with Embry next to me. We cuddle close and I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Adrianna's point of view

The next day I woke up without Embry but remembered that he had to leave. Julie, Nicole, and I went to the movies, Space Needle, and the mall again. It was a fun-filled day and I didn't have any hallucinations. I fell into a dreamless sleep that night and woke up by Julie yelling that we had to go to make it on time for breakfast. I got out of bed and changed into jean shorts, a white long sleeve shirt, and white sandals. I brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. Then we headed downstairs and waited for Nicole to get here so we could eat breakfast in the hotel's restaurant.

When she arrived we went and ate brunch. They had really great food but nothing compared to Emily's cooking. When we got done we went to the shore and walked around talking and feeding the seagulls. It was a little after 2:00p.m. when we came back to the hotel.

"Well it was good seeing you girls, have a fun rest of fall break!" Nicole says hugging us.

"We will and thanks for the shoes and having us," I say.

"You're welcome and it was a lot of fun," she says.

"Ya it was, bye sis see ya soon," Julie says hugging her sister once more.

"Bye," I say to her and then she leaves. We go back to our room grab all our bags and go back downstairs to the front office to checkout. While I wait for Julie I get a strange feeling like someone's watching me. I look around but see that no one is watching me. When Julie is done we walk to the parking lot and find my jeep. We load it up and then get in driving back to La Push.

On the way back I felt like someone was following us too. I made multiple stops to try and lose them and I think I did. We continued to drive to La Push and I dropped off Julie before I went home.

"Thanks for driving, I had a really great time, I'll see ya after break," she says.

"Ya it was fun and ya I'll see ya after break," I say leaving her driveway. It takes me a few minutes to get home and when I pull up I see Corey, grandma, Jake, Brady, Rachel, Seth, Collin, Leah, Paul and Embry there waiting for me. I smile and get out running to Embry. We kiss and hug tight.

"I missed you!" we say at the same time. I smile but am picked up by Paul who twirls me around.

"Paul put me down!" I say giggling.

"Alright," he says and puts me down. When my feet touch the ground I get a group hug from everyone.

"We missed you!" they all say.

"I was gone for three days!" I say.

"Ya but your fun!" Seth says.

"You're my sister!" Corey says.

"You are the only other girl!" Leah says.

"True, I missed you all too!" I say. After welcome backs the boys get my bags and bring them to my room.

"Oh what did you buy?" Rachel asks.

"Ya what?" Corey and Leah ask too. The boys go downstairs and grandma goes to makes cookies for everyone.

"OMG these boots are so cute!" Corey squeals.

"You sound just like Julie," I say.

"Well they are!" she defends.

"Yes, yes they're," I say. I show them all of my things and I show them the ring I was going to get if it wasn't so expensive. They all smiled when I showed them the picture, I wonder why. When we got done we went back downstairs and watched TV while Rachel helped my grandma with the cookies.

After the cookies everyone left except Embry, so it was only him and I in the house.

"So did you have fun?" he asks.

"Ya, but I did miss you a lot," I say.

"Same here," he says kissing my forehead.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" I ask.

"I did some shopping of my own," he says smiling.

"What did you get?" I ask and he gets off of the couch and knees down and grabs a ring box from his pocket. I gasp and he smiles.

"It's not what you think," he says.

"It's a promise ring that I will always be here for you and always love you," he says opening the box. In the box is the ring that I liked in Seattle. The one with a sliver band and sapphire blue gems. I gasp and look to Embry smiling. He smiles with he slips the ring on my right ring finger.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" I say kissing him. He kisses back and it's a long soft kiss.

"How did you know?" I ask after the kiss.

"Corey showed me the picture of the ring," he says and I nod.

"Well you did a perfect job, but how did you afford it?" I ask.

"I have been saving up for something special for you and I knew this was it," he says and I shed a tear.

"You are the sweetest boyfriend any girl could ever have and I'm happy to be her!" I say kissing him again. We end up making out until Corey comes home.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Sorry this and the next chapter are short**_

* * *

Chapter 16  
Adrianna's point of view

When Corey came home she found Embry and I making out, she was disgusted but was happy when she saw I had the ring on my finger. She decided that we should go out for dinner. So Embry's driving my car with me in the passenger seat and Corey in the back, grandma is going to met us at the diner. We arrive and get a booth then sit down. Grandma arrives shortly after and we all order our food.  
"So did anything happen during your trip?" grandma asks.  
"Well," I say but am interrupted by Embry's cell phone.  
"Sorry," he says and answers the phone. He looks shocked and then looks at me.  
"We have to go but we will be back in a few minutes," I say and Embry and I get out of the booth.  
"Be safe, both of you!" grandma says and we nod. We exit the diner and head toward the forest. Embry hangs up and looks to me.  
"Jake and Sam came across a new scent," he says.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Another wolf," he says.  
"Another wolf!?"I ask shocked.  
"Ya," he says and we phase.

Embry and I are patrolling around the forest when I see something.  
"Stop I see something," I say and he stops.  
"What is it?" he asks.  
"Let me sneak up on it," I say crouching down but step on a twig and the thing runs off. I break into a sprint with Embry behind me. I get in front of the thing and block it, Embry blocks from behind. I look at the thing and see that it is a dark red with black specks wolf! I would know that color anywhere!  
"You know this wolf?" Embry asks and I start crying.  
"I have to be hallucinating again, it can't be!" I say. Two other wolves I recognize and Jake and Sam arrive.  
"Why who is it?" Embry asks.  
"Josh, my brother," I whisper falling to the ground whimpering.

* * *

Corey's point of view

When Embry and Adrianna left I got worried. What's wrong, what's happening? Did they find a new leech? Is someone hurt?  
"Calm down sweetheart," grandma says taking my hands.  
"Sorry it's just that I," I start to say but gasp at who I see come through the door of the diner.  
"Corey dear what's wrong?" grandma asks.  
"I, it's, them!" I say pointing to the door. Grandma looks in my direction and gasps. The people look to us and gasp too.  
"Aunt Eliza, aunt Violet, Tori?" I whisper.

* * *

Jake's point of view

Sam, Paul and I were on patrol when we came across a new smell, wolf, but not any of the pack. Paul called Embry and Adrianna because they were closest to us. While Paul's on the phone when suddenly I see two things go by.  
"Sam!" I say and run after the intruders. Sam runs too but I'm faster and get closer to the intruders which I discover are other wolves. We run with them until we run into Embry, Adrianna and another wolf. We surround the new wolves except Adrianna who is on the forest floor whimpering.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"Why who is it?" Embry asks.  
"Josh, my brother," Adrianna whisper falling to the ground whimpering.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Adrianna's point of view

"Adrianna?" the grey with white streaks wolf asks.  
"Uncle Drake?" I ask standing up.  
"Oh my gosh it is you!" he says.  
"What is going on?" Jake and Sam ask.  
"Jake, Sam this is my dad's brother Drake, the one with grey fur with white streaks," I say.  
"What about the other two?" Sam asks.  
"The one that is dark brown with white spots is my cousin Samson, and the dark red one with black specks is my brother Josh," I say.  
"Adrianna is that really you?" Josh asks.  
"Yes, it is Josh!" I say and go nudge him.  
"I told you that it was her!" Samson cheers and I laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Jake asks.  
"Didn't you hear Samson?" I ask and he shakes his head no.  
"Who are you talking to?" Josh asks.  
"Oh I think I know what is happening," I say.  
"What?" everyone asks.  
"Sam, Jake, Embry and I can hear each other, and Drake, Samson, Josh, and I can hear each other," I say.  
"You can't hear each other's thoughts because you aren't in the same pack, uncle Drake, Sam, and Jake can hear each other though, I think," I say.  
"Good conclusion," Jake tells me.  
"I can hear you two," uncle Drake says.  
"Well I think a meeting is in order," Sam says.  
"Yes, but we first need to get some others," uncle Drake says.  
"Others?" I ask.  
"Yes your aunt Eliza, aunt Violet, and cousin Tori are at the diner," he says.  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Ya," Samson says.  
"Then lets go, a meeting and reunion are in order!" I say and go to phase back. Everyone phases back to and I run to my brother.  
"JOSH!" I say and he picks me up in his arms. I start crying he sheds a few tears too.  
"Oh Adrianna I've missed you so much!" he says.  
"Same here Joshy!" I say using his nickname.  
"Oh I remember that name!" Samson says laughing. Josh lets me go and I tackle my cousin to the ground.  
"It's good to see you too squirt!" he says getting up. We hug and then I hug my uncle.  
"How are you sweetheart?" he asks.  
"I'm great!" I say. After I hug my relatives I go hug Embry. He kisses my head and I hear a growl form my brother, cousin and uncle.  
"Oh relax!" I say and we walk towards the diner.

When we arrive at the diner I see grandma and Corey outside with three girls.  
"Adrianna!" a girl I recognize as Victoria aka Tori, my cousin, says. She runs to me and hugs me tight.  
"Tori!" I say hugging back.  
"Oh it's too good to be true"! she says.  
"I know what you mean," I say.  
"Oh Adrianna!" aunt Violet, Tori's mother, says coming to hug me.  
"Aunt Violet," I say hugging her.  
"My my you have grown so much!" my great aunt Eliza, Tori's grandma, says hugging me.  
"Well I'm going to call Paul and have him call everyone for a meeting," Sam says walking towards the forest. Corey, Josh, Samson, uncle Drake and grandma hug and say hello and then we all head to Sam's for a meeting.


End file.
